Solo es trabajo!
by Scryble02
Summary: Hiccup es un adolescente que trata de esquivar buscar un asqueroso empleo y Jack es un joven millonario que busca placeres en la vida...Que pasara cuando se conozcan?... Advertencia Lenguaje obsceno, Posible Lemmon.
1. Empleo?

**Hola! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo Fic de Jack x Hiccup! *w* Desfruten, Comentarios, tomatazos, insultos, amenazas de muerte, dejen Reviews xD soy principiante UnU Gomene.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Hiccup<strong>

Ojala tuviera novio, un novio que viviera colgado de una percha en mi armario. Podría sacarlo siempre que quisiera, para que me mirara como hacen los chicos en las películas, como si yo fuera realmente excitante.

No hablaría mucho, pero suspiraría al quitarse la chaqueta de cuero y desabrocharse los vaqueros, estaría tan bueno que me desmallaría. Luego se ocuparía de desnudarme, susurrándome "Hiccup, te quiero. Te quiero de verdad eres muy sexy." Exactamente esas palabras.

Me incorporo y enciendo la luz de la mesilla, miro el cielo por la ventana. Se ha vuelto de un color extraño, rojo y negro a la vez, como si el día se estuviera desangrando, Le di poca importancia y me tumbe en la cama.

Al día siguiente llega Astrid, ni siquiera llama a la puerta, simplemente entra y se sienta a los pies de mi cama. Me mira de un modo extraño, como si no esperara encontrarme aquí.

-Que haces? –Pregunta.

-Porque?

-Últimamente no has salido.

-Te ha llamado mi padre?

-Todavía estas mal?

-No.

Me mira con suspicacia, luego se levanta.

-Vas a salir? – una fiesta?

Se encoje de hombros.

-Esto no es como estar de vacaciones, eh? –Musita

-He dicho que lo fuera?

-No, pero creía que lo pensabas.

-Pues no.

-Creo que tu padre espera que pidas un dragón, no un novio.

Es asombroso el sonido de nuestra risa. Me encanta, aunque duela.

-Y como te fue ayer? , tu papa tomo bien la noticia?

-No estoy seguro. Creo que sí, ya sabes como es mi papa.

-Adivinare…Otra vez saco el tema del trabajo?

Odio cuando Astrid me lee la mente… es como si no entendiera la palabra privacidad, no tiene suficiente con entrar sin tocar a mi cuarto?

-Si…

-Es domingo, hoy tengo una fiesta, que te parece?-Cambio de tema, típico de ella.

-Sabes que tengo una crisis de amor…y quieres que baya a un antro donde hay puras chica urgidas?

-Suena feo si lo dices así, pero…si.

Por supuesto, fuimos a la discoteca, no sé cómo llegue a decir que sí. Nunca hay chicas suficientes un domingo por la noche y Astrid tiene un cuerpo estupendo.

Nos apoyamos en la barra de bebidas para echar un vistazo a local. Está repleto, y en la pista de baile sobran los cuerpos. Las luces persiguen torsos, culos, el techo.

-Por cierto, llevo condones –Dice Astrid-. Están en mi bolso, por si ves a una chica urgida.

Cierto…Lo olvidaba, Astrid no recuerda mi secreto. **(N/A: El secreto de hiccup es que es gay XuX), **es muy olvidadiza, y pensar que hablamos de eso antes de venir aquí.

-Mira-Dice Astrid- que te parece ella? –Señala a una chica. Baila bien, moviéndose con los ojos cerrados como si fuera la única persona en la pista, como si no necesitara nada más que la música.

-No quiero una puta…Me quedare aquí bebiendo…

-Como quieras estaré por allá-Señala un lugar donde se encuentra un hombre- no molestes.

-Como si quisiera hacerlo. –musito y pido una cerveza al mesero.

Dos minutos después el mesero trae dos cervezas en las manos, una la deja enfrente de mí y la otra a un lado, delante de un chico ya pasado de copas.

Doy un trago para ahogar la risa, el chico de al lado ni siquiera podía levantar el tarro de cerveza, ya estaba demasiado borracho. Me rindo, que puedo hacer con tanta belleza indefensa a mi lado? Sonreí tímidamente y mire al suelo.

Era peliblanco?, hermosa sonrisa…sus ojos eran difíciles de ver pues los tenia cerrados. Usaba una sudadera azul fuerte y un pantalón café muy claro.

Algo suena….no le prestó atención y sigo mirando al hermoso chico de mi lado que tenía la cabeza en la barra.

Suena más fuerte, miro los pantalones del chico algo brilla, ha de ser su mama para regañarlo, o su papa para castigarlo por llegar tarde y ebrio.

Al parecer no quería contestar ya que levanto su mano y se puso el gorro de su sudadera, según él para evitar el sonido que también me estaba molestando.

No me quedo de otra, agarre su celular del bolsillo trasero y conteste.

-B…Bueno? –Musite

-JACK OVERLAND FROST! SABES QUE HORAS SON ESTAS!? DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS!?, BURLAR A LOS GUARDIAS, ENCERIO!? TE DIJE QUE HICIERAS AMIGOS! PARA QUE CUIDEN DE TI! AHORA MISMO TE QUIERO AQUÍ….BLA…BLA…BLA- separe mi oreja del celular, esa voz chillona me lastimo el oído, lo bueno es que ya se como se llama, un rato después los gritos se calmaron.

-Jack!? Porque no hablas!?- Parecía asustada.

-No soy Jack…

-QUE!? Quien eres!? Que hiciste con mi hijo!? Llamare a la policía!

No sé que era más estúpido, que la señora no me dejara hablar o que llamara a la policía al mismo tiempo que usaba el teléfono para hablar conmigo.

-Escuche señora, su hijo está bien, o eso creo…

-Qui...Quien eres? Porque traes el celular de mi hijo!? –Parecía más calmada.

-Soy hiccup, su hijo está bien….pero bien pasado de copas! Agarre su celular porque el sonido no dejaba de molestar.

-Oh…Lo siento si Jack es una molestia…sabes en que bar anda? Puedo pasar por él para castigarlo.

-No será necesario, si quiere yo lo llevo, no tengo nada interesante que hacer, aparte una señorita no debería salir de noche…es peligroso. –Trate de sonar lo más amable posible.

-oh! Enserio?- sonó alagada- por mi está bien. –Colgó, un minuto después llego un mensaje con la dirección de Jack.

Cargue a Jack y lo lleve fuera de lugar, ya estando afuera llame a un taxi y le di la dirección. En el camino le envié un mensaje a Astrid, diciéndole que ya me había ido. Solo espero que no se enoje…

Minutos más tarde ya habíamos llegado, baje a Jack y lo apoye en mi hombro mientras pagaba el taxi.

-Ahhh…Mamy? –Soltó entre sueños con una sonrisa, Vaya que estaba ebrio!

Solté una carcajada. Pensaba que era por la mañana, pero no. Apenas eran las 2:34 am.

La casa de Jack es realmente linda…Rayos! Que acaso es una mansión!?. De la puerta se asomo una señora y me indico que entrara.

Ya adentro solté a Jack en los brazos de su mama que lucía enojada, llamo a uno de los trabajadores y le indico que lo llevara a su habitación.

Seguí a Jack con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, era difícil de ignorar… no todos los días ves a un peliblanco a tu merced.

-Muchas gracias por traerlo! Estoy tan agradecida!

-No es nada- sonreí –Con su permiso, me retiro.

-Espera!- Me detuvo del brazo.

-Si? –Comenzaba a desesperarme.

-Quiero ofrecerte algo…

-Ofrecerme? No es necesario enserio.

-Claro que sí! Quisiera ofrecerte un empleo. –Puso sus manos en su cintura.

-U…Un empleo? –Mire dudoso, esto me recordaba a la pelea que tuve con Papa, quería que buscara empleo para tener mi propio dinero y comprarme mis propias cosas!? Por favor, si apenas tengo 16 años!

-Si…Un empleo –asintió muy segura.

-D...De qué? –

-De sumiso. **(N/A: Para los que no sepan que es sumiso es: la**** persona o animal que se somete y se deja dominar por otros aceptando su voluntad y obedeciendo lo que le imponen. Como un esclavo o un UKE!. 7u7 ) **

-Q...Que!? –quede en estado de shock- P..Pa…Para usted?

-No! Claro que no! –Negó con las manos- para mi hijo.

-P…Para Jack?

-Claro! Anda muy rebelde estos días. Y me gustaría que tuviera…bueno a alguien…

-A un sumiso?

-Si! Te pagare muy bien! El dinero es lo que sobra en esta familia! –Trato de sobornarme, aunque… que cosas no aria con mucho dinero?

-E…Eso es algo que tendrá que pensar….

-El tiempo es oro…Quieres el dinero o no? –Esta señora insiste demasiado, creo que será mejor negarme.

-Está bien, acepto. –Que! Esas palabras salieron solas lo juro!

-Oh genial! Empezarías mañana en la tarde, saliendo de la escuela te parece venir acá? –sonrió

-C…Claro. –Me despedí después de darle mi número de celular a mi nueva jefa y me fui.

**_Al Día Siguiente 7w7_**

Estábamos en último año de Prepa… Ultima y libre clase…Yo me sentaba a lo último de le primera fila para tener una excelente vista del cielo, y Astrid enfrente mío.

-Así que ya tienes trabajo? –Pregunto Astrid.

-Supongo- Dije

-Sabes que la escuela está por terminar no?

-A qué horas te fuiste de la casa de ese tipo? – Trate de esquivar el tema de mi nuevo empleo.

-Eso no te importa.

-Como sea, tampoco es que me interese, ya me acostumbre.

-y… has oído del chico nuevo?

-No. –Así de seco fui al contestar, la verdad no me interesa.

-Que frio. –Musito- dicen que está bien guapo, trae locas a todas! Incluso a mí, estaría bien para violarle –Suspiro.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing* (Campana de salida)

-Diablos. Ya me voy Astrid, adiós. –Me despedí y fui directo a casa de Jack.

**_Ya en la casa_OwO_**

-Por fin llegas! –Dijo la mama de Jack.

-P…Perdón por tardar.

-Como sea, Jack! Ven aquí ahora mismo! –Llamo a su hijo que bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

-Si?- su voz era…Perfecta, carajo! Qué diablos estoy pensando!? Es raro…sentí poca sangre acumularse en mis mejillas… eso no es típico en mi…

-Jack, te presento a tu nuevo sumiso! –Grito emocionada.

-…

-…


	2. Solo por Dinero!

-S…sumiso dijiste? –Pregunto confundido.

-Así es!...Bueno los dejo solos, tengo que ir a trabajar, suerte! Diviértanse! –Esta cerró la puerta de golpe y se fue.

Odio que pase esto…Odio los silencios incómodos…Odio a la gente…Odio mi vida! Diablos, no sé qué hacer!

-Ejeem –Tocio falsamente- te eh visto en algún lugar?

-Tal vez…

-Eso es todo?...Jummm- se puso a pensar.- te me haces familiar…

-Solo dime que tengo que hacer…

-Que frio…

-Ya he escuchado eso antes…-No me sorprendo, Astrid me lo dice a cada rato.

-Que te parece si vamos a jugar!? –sonrió

-No estás muy grande ya para eso?

-No lo creo, aparte tienes que hacer lo que yo te ordene! así que sígueme.

-como sea.- hice lo que me ordeno, yo no soy del tipo de gente que se deja ordenar así fácilmente…pero todo es por el dinero…por mudarme e irme lejos de papa.

Llegamos a una habitación algo grande, tenía una pantalla muy grande, un balcón hermoso, una cama matrimonial y… Un basurero! Hay basura por todos lados!

-E...Esto…

-Lose…hay basura por todos lados… no te quejes, hago mi esfuerzo por no destruir la casa! –hizo un puchero.

-Supongo que quieres que limpie esto, no?

-he? Claro que no, para eso están las sirvientas…

Sirvientas!?, en esta casa sobra dinero, meseros, sirvientas, guardaespaldas, etc! Y de todos ellos su mama me escogió a mí para ser un estúpido sumiso!.

-Y a que quieres jugar?

-Emmm… que tal si nos acostamos? –Sonrió

-Q…Que!?

Este se soltó riendo, no esperaba esa expresión sentí mis mejillas arder, que rayos le pasa a este tipo!? …Es lindo, Pero raro y molesto.

-Es broma, no me acostaría con alguien que ni siquiera conozco…

-…Soy hiccup.

-…Soy Jack…Jack frost, y dime hiccup…que edad tienes?

-16.

-Te gusta el helado?-sonrió

-si –Ashh! Empezara con una entrevista?

-Crees que soy lindo?

-S...si- Que tipo de pregunta es esa?

-Has tenido relaciones amorosas?

-Sí.- Soy un adolescente…supongo que eso es más que obvio.

-Te acostarías con migo?

-Sí.

-…

-E…Espera!...No!-Me percate de mi respuesta y me sonroje al máximo…ese maldito!

Trago pesadamente y Jack se acerca más, y aun más…nuestros zapatos se tocan. Sus manos se posan en mis caderas, me une a un mas…nuestras respiraciones se cruzan, me susurra algo al oído…

-Me gustaría que respondieras sinceramente… -Se alejo un poco, sin dejar de rodear mis cinturas.

-Creo que ya se a que podemos jugar…

-…

-Veamos hasta donde puedes llegar con este trabajo. –sonrió seductoramente.

-E…eh?...

-sabes a lo que me refiero…

Delante tengo un chico real, de carne y hueso, mirándome, esperándome. Es mi momento, el corazón me palpita con fuerza. Tal vez la única forma de acabar con esto sin que el termine pensando que soy un idiota sea fingirme otra persona. Empiezo a quitarme mi chaleco café.

El me mira, un brazo, el otro brazo. Se relame los labios. Aviento el chaleco. Me lleva a su cama estaba a punto de decir algo pero me cerro la boca con besos.

Huelo diferente ahora que estoy prácticamente desnudo de la cintura para arriba. El sabe diferente, salado y algo dulce. A vida quizá.

-No te quitas la ropa? – le pregunto.

Jack se saca la sudadera por la cabeza levantando los brazos. Durante unos segundos no puede verme, pero me lo enseña todo: el torso estrecho, joven y pálido. Tira la sudadera al suelo y vuelve a besarme.

Me rodea con su brazo y me sube la otra mano por la espalda para acariciarme la nuca.

-Ya te dije mi nombre no? Porque quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre de tanto placer que recibirás-. Me acostó en su cama, el estaba encima de mí.

Su estúpido comentario hizo que me sonrojara, en verdad iba a hacer esto solo por dinero? Digo, solo es trabajo!

Me ordena que me quite mis pantalones, lo hago lentamente para tener más tiempo para pensar. Fue en vano, creo que podría sacarle provecho a este trabajo, Bueno, Jack es lindo, pero raro.

Sonrió con arrogancia y siguió con su trabajo, bajo hasta mi cuello lamiéndolo detenidamente, saboreándolo, solté un suspiro que provoco que Jack bajara aun mas.

-J…Jack…Ah…

-Dime Amo…Soy tu nuevo Amo, recuerdas? –bajo mas, llegando a mis pezones.

Solté un gemido audible, mis pensamientos estaba hechos un desastre.

**Pov Narradora:**

El albino lamio los pezones con lujuria, mordiéndolos suavemente, siguió bajando hasta su ombligo, se detuvo a jugar un poco con él, lamio alrededor de este haciendo que el castaño se estremeciera debajo de el.

Bajo su mano hasta los bóxers del castaño haciendo que soltara un gemido.

Las manos de hiccup estaban aferradas a las sabanas de la cama. Como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Tranquilízate hiccup, no te are daño…-Dijo el ojiazul.

El albino lamio el miembro de este por encima de la tela, haciendo que el castaño arqueara la espalda y soltara gemidos más fuertes.

Siguió mordiendo y lamiendo por encima de la tela, torturando a su nuevo sumiso.

**Pov Hiccup:**

Si por mí fuera, rogaría por más…y más…pero como sumiso que soy no tengo derecho a hablar hasta que me den alguna orden, o eso es lo que me han dicho.

Se sentía bien…me mordía el labio para reprimir los gemidos que por cierto uno que otro salía…Coño! me estaba torturando, matando lentamente, lo peor del caso es que lo estaba disfrutando. Quería mas, Tal vez me acostumbre a este trabajo.

**Pov Narradora:**

El albino decidió no torturarlo más, bajo sus bóxers dejándolo completamente desnudo e indefenso.

-Al parecer lo estas disfrutando- sonrió viendo al amigo del castaño despierto.

Jack se apresuro a lamer la punta del miembro contrario, disfrutando de la vista: Hiccup estremeciéndose y soltando uno que otro gemido. Pero no tenía la respuesta que quería desde un principio…que gritara su nombre de placer, creían que era broma?...pues no lo es.

Sin decir nada más, se lo metió de golpe en la boca mientras que con su mano desocupada jugaba con los botones rozados del otro.

-Ahh!...Ja…Jack!...P…Para…M...Me veng…Ah!, Ah!

Listo….Lo logro. Jack sonrió satisfecho, hizo que gritara su nombre y se dio cuenta hasta donde es capaz de llegar su nuevo empleado solo por dinero.

-Cuanto te paga mi mama para que hagas esto? –Sonrió, quitándose de encima de él y sentándose a un lado.

-… -Aun le costaba respirar, seguía rojo como un tomate.

-Oh…Perdón creo que me pase- Rio nervioso rascándose la nuca.

**Pov Hiccup.**

Cuando termina, me quedo quieto debajo de el, callado y sintiéndome sobre todo muy pequeño. Luego Jack se separa y sonríe satisfecho, como si hubiera hecho algo que le agrado del todo.

Me incorporo para poner los pies en la alfombra. Me siento de espaldas a él, parpadeando en busca de mi ropa. Recojo como puedo mi ropa, estaba a punto de cambiarme cuando…

-Que haces? –Pregunto.

-Me cambio.

-Yo no eh ordenado eso –Sonrió a medias.

Tiro mi ropa al piso y cubro lo que puedo de mi cuerpo con mis manos y brazos. Realmente soportaría trabajar con gente como él? … Recuerda Hiccup…Solo por dinero….Solo por dinero!


	3. Dos palabras

**Pov Hiccup:**

Seguía en la casa de Jack…La tarde pasaba lentamente, después de la última petición de Jack, no volvió a pedir nada mas por el resto del día, lo cual estaba bien para mí.

**-Quieres comer algo?** –pregunta, lo dice como si yo fuera una simple mascota para él.

**-…**

**-Tomare eso como un sí** –Sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina. –**Sígueme…**-Lo hice.

**-Sabes…creo que si vas a trabajar para mi deberíamos al menos llevarnos bien, no crees?** –Sonrió

**-S…supongo…**

**-Wao! Si hablas!** –Dijo sarcásticamente.

**-…**-Por comentarios idiotas como esos no me gusta hablar mucho.

**-Bueno, Ya lo siento. **–Rio. –**Toma.** –Me dio una lata de cerveza, nunca nadie me había dado nada…me quede viendo la lata por segundos hasta que….

**-Sabes…Se supone que te la tienes que tomar…- **Sonrió.

**-Ya lo sé… **

**- Y bien…De que quisieras hablar?**- Se sentó en la sala, yo lo seguí y me senté a un lado.

**-…Cualquier cosa estaría bien…-**Di un trago.

**-Cualquier cosa eh?** –Me miro de reojo. – **Cuéntame cosas de ti…**

**-Cosas de mi…Como qué?**- lo mire incrédulo, la verdad nunca eh contado de mi vida a nadie…ni siquiera a Astrid, ella no necesita que le diga cosas de mi ya que después de un rato se le olvidan…

**-Secretos…**

**-S…Secretos?**- parezco idiota poniendo caras de incrédulo.

**-Si** –Sonríe.

**-…**

**-Jmmm, a un no confías en mi eh?...-**Se puso a pensar**.-Ya lo tengo! Empezare yo con un secreto.** –Volvió con esa estúpida sonrisa.

**-Okei…** -Esa no es mala idea…después de todo Jack si puede pensar!

**-Lo disfrute….-**Dio un trago.

**-Eh?** –Incline mi cabeza. –**Que cosa?**

**-…C…cuando estábamos en mi habitación…Nunca creí que aceptarías esa petición. **–Rio de lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

Me sonroje, Parezco más estúpido de lo que ya me veía. Vamos hiccup! Solo dos palabras! Dos malditas palabras! Tu puedes!

**-Y…yo…T….tam….bi…también-** Me tape la cara con la lata de cerveza, no pude ver la reacción de Jack, pero de seguro sonreiría como el idiota que es.

**-….**

**-….**

**-Hiccup…**

Quito la lata de mi cara para mirarme directamente a los ojos, Diablos! Otra vez voy a caer en esos ojos imposibles de creer, la sangre ya se acumulo en mis mejillas…ahora que debo hacer!?

**-Uh?...**

**-Bésame…-**Eso es una orden?...estará borracho de nuevo?

**-…**

**- Y si es una orden….así que no tienes opción.** –sonrió para inclinarse un poco y acercarse más a mí.

Cinco centímetros…cuatro….tres….cada vez más cerca de sus labios….dos…uno…nuestras respiraciones se cruzan, inclino mi cabeza a un lado para tener más comodidad, estoy a punto de besarlo cuando….

**-Jack!**

**-…-**me detengo, creo que es la mama de Jack.

**-Diablos!-**Logro a escuchar a Jack quejarse por la llegada de su mama…. No se dé que se queja, si yo daría todo por estar de nuevo con la mía...

**-y bien, como les fue en su primer día?** –Su mama llego a la sala y se sentó enfrente de nosotros.

Jack se veía enfadado pero de todas maneras le mostro una sonrisa a su mama…el tiempo se acabo, tengo que volver a casa.

**-E…Esto yo ya me tengo que ir…-** Me levanto

**-Adiós…** -Me dice Jack.

**-Hasta mañana hiccup! Descansa!** –Dice su mama.

Claro…hasta mañana, después de todo volveré con Jack…me despedí y Salí lo más rápido que pude sin mirar atrás…de seguro la cerveza me hizo daño….si fue eso…

Solo eso…

Creo que unos nuevos sentimientos fueron encontrados…y empezó con dos palabras…

"Yo también"


	4. Por que no aprovechar?

**Pov hiccup:**

Era de día pero la oscuridad se hacía notar muy poco…faltaba una hora para que empezaran las clases, como de costumbre yo llegaba temprano y el aula se encontraba bacía…

Astrid todavía no llegaba, casi todos suelen llegar tarde…o yo llego muy temprano? , da igual…

Se escuchaban ruidos en el salón de al lado, era totalmente insoportable, sabía que los de tercer y último año eran molestos, pero no pensé que tanto!

Me levante de mi asiento y me fui directamente al salón de al lado arrastrando los pies, llegue a la puerta para abrirla de golpe.

**-Oye! Qué coño te pasa!? No vez que hay gente ocup….-**Que diablos hace el aquí!?- **Jack!?**

**-Oh…pequitas…buenos días** –sonrió inocentemente.

**-Q…qué carajo!? Que haces tú aquí!?-** apunte sorprendido…si sabían que trabajaba para el haciendo esas "cosas" mi mundo se destrozaría y moriría de vergüenza.

**-Has oído del alumno nuevo?...Dicen que es bien guapo y estaría bien para violarle no?** –Dijo sonriendo.

**-N…no me digas que eres t…tu!?** –Seguía apuntando.

**-Pues, soy nuevo…y estoy tan guapo que podría violarme yo mismo. Si soy yo!-** Dijo con ironía y manteniendo una sonrisa desagradable para mí.

**-Y…Yo…T…tengo que irme!** –Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí pero…

**-Detente!** –Grito…No lo hice. **–Es una orden!** –obedecí con cara de astro.

**-Q…Que quieres?**

**-Es una suerte que vayamos en la misma escuela, no?** –Me sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente.

**-Sí, que suerte…-**Dije sarcásticamente rodeando mis ojos.

**-Me alegra que estés aquí!** –Lo abrazo –**así te tendré todo el día de toda la semana para mí! **–Apretó más su abrazo.

**-I…idiota! Sabes al menos lo que estás diciendo!?** –Estaba sonrojado y tratando de huir.

Me alegra que a un no haiga llegado nadie…

**-Claro que sí! Desde que aceptaste el trabajo, empezaste a ser mío! Solamente mío!**

**-Q…Que!? –**La sangre se acumulo aun mas en mis mejillas…eso había sido una declaración?...o solo me está tomando como un objeto.

**-Hiccup...eres solo mío entendiste?** –Poso su frente sobre la mía para que nuestras respiraciones se cruzaran…definitivamente amaba a Jack…Pero no estaba listo para decirlo o aceptarlo aun…

**-Entendiste?** – volvió a decir…solo asentí avergonzado.

Después de mi acción Jack cortó la distancia entre nuestras respiraciones y unió nuestros labios.

Se sentía genial…era como estar en el cielo….Un chico real eh?...siempre eh querido eso, no?...

Deje de forcejear y correspondí el beso de Jack…Sus labios eran…como decirlo, Helados?...Frescos…eran vida total…sé que no es la primera ni la última vez que Jack besa alguien…también se que no durare mucho en este trabajo así que…por qué no aprovechar?


	5. Aviso!

**AVISO!**

Sé que nadie se tomara el tiempo de leer esto UuU

Igual! Perdón por no actualizar! D; se supone que tenía que subir el siguiente capítulo antier Q.Q me atrase un poco ya que están remodelando mi casita ;D y estaré días sin actualizar ya que algunas veces se va la luz o el internet D; me iré a la casa de mi adorada tía UwU me shevaria mi computadora pero es de vidrio y es muy frágil pero a la vez pesada D;

**Actualizaciones "rápidas" :**

-Don (Link x Pit )

-Solo es trabajo ( Hiccup x Jack )

-Como te conocí? ( Ness x Lucas , Popo x Toon Link y Ninten x Claus….Próximamente Villager x Megaman ¬w¬ )

**TODO EN ESE ORDEN! **

**Así que les ruego y me disculpen Q.Q **

Al menos que me quieran ayudar a escribirlo xD UwU


End file.
